


Pain Killer

by Ichimatsu_Matsuno



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: 3 1/2 stars, M/M, star rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimatsu_Matsuno/pseuds/Ichimatsu_Matsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Albert taking his supper strong pain killers because of how his body is but sometimes it can make albert act weird depressed and/or angry making him go into a rage during missions Making him feel like a Monster. Jet becomes far beyond worried at the power the pain killers have Albert has to take them other wise his body malfunctions causing extreme pain. So Jet trys to help Albert’s well being after he takes his pills He tries many times with Albert becoming inraged every time causing much distress to Jet maybe it was enough to help Albert. if he did for Jet that would be enough to motivate him to control himself when ever he has to take his pain killers. I imagen this being a vary dark story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On to a better place

The light that usually brought its self upon the slender Persimmon colored bottle was now casted in the dark shadow of a man in pain. He stared into the clear glass gazing at his rare slate eyes. The cold marble against his palms wasn't nearly as frozen as his own hands. Every part of him dreaded what he needed to do. Gripping the lid a little too tightly one part because of the pain, ninety nine parts because of self-disgust. But what else could he do than to take them, the pain was building in his knees and became almost too much. He endured it for as long as he could, he'd do anything to keep that monster caged. If not for himself then for Jet. He remembered the last time he took them. Something wasn't right in Albert's mind, something cruel caused him to hurt the one he loves. The feeling of Jet's soft artificial flesh under Albert's hand, the intense anger and excitement raged through him. He only took his tight hold on Jet's neck away when the last of the effects wore off and Albert was left staring into frightened eyes. Those dazzling brown eyes that always looked at him with sparkling kindness and gentle understanding. Albert remembered that look too well and became outraged at himself thrusting his fist into the wall, leaving a small hole. Albert stopped and looked at the pills then back to the wall, he needed to calm down before he took his painkillers. He walked back to his chair in the dark room lit by the occasional flash of lightning, every step caused him to grind his teeth in agony. The pills would be waiting as they always do. Thirty minutes of pain centering around his knees and hand if his whole body wasn't a problem. There was no mission this time and the German locked himself in his room. Jet spent the whole night on the other side of Albert's door, and he winced at the insanity of Albert's screams. On nights like this Jet's heart was filled with fear and sympathy for the man on the other side. Flying fists would occasionally make it's way to the door, it didn't last too long but long enough. Once it quieted down Jet knew that the worst of the painkillers had wore off, but what was to come shortly after would always break his heart. Jet couldn't stand the idea of Albert in pain, and yes this was unusual for Jet considering he was always fighting with the guy, but this was different. Of course when Jet made his plea to help Albert in anyway Jet's safety came first to Albert and was Albert's idea to lock himself away for the majority of the problem, and although Jet wasn't fully satisfied with Albert's choice, it was still something. Jet opened the door slowly, peering into the dark room. There he found Albert huddled up in a corner by his book shelf. Jet routinely made his way to him, cradling the depressed German . The transition between the depression and drowsiness was smooth like silk on glass, and Albert fell into a deep sleep in Jet's long arms. After the first night Albert should be fine for quite some time, that was if he didn't over work his body in a mission. They slept there in the corner for what remained of the night. Albert held on to Jet as if his life depended on it, and it did, Albert needed to hear the young heartbeat, soothing his troubled mind hoping to forget this night had ever happened.

Unfortunately for Albert hoping wasn't enough and woke with wide eyes and shaking hands. He looked over to Jet who was still sleeping in an awkward way. Albert tried getting up with out waking him but to no avail. "Ah jeez my neck is killing me." Jet yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Realizing the unique situation of his company Jet quickly aimed his focus toward the quiet German blankly staring at him from above. " Is it really bad?" He asked looking at Jet with a frown. "Oh no it's nothing, forget about it." Jet said trying divert Albert's concern for him. Albert wouldn't let it go, this was a battle lost for Jet as he reluctantly let Albert massage his neck for him. Perhaps this was Albert's way of trying to move on, to feel a little better about the previous night's events. "Thank you." Albert said suddenly, "I know you think what you're doing isn't helping much but it is. Just having you here means more to me than you may think." Albert said smoothly as Jet blushed a little. "Thanks for finally letting me in, you know after trying for so long." Albert stopped rubbing Jet's neck and said," You didn't give me much of a choice", he smirked, "you're really persistent when it comes to something you want." "Persistent huh? Some would call that being stubborn." Jet joked and actually heard a light chuckle from behind him, "Well stubborn or not I'm grateful to have someone like you by my side." Albert smiled. "Wow It's been so long since I've seen you so happy. It's a nice change." "It's a change nevertheless, lets try to make the most of it ok?" "Gladly." Jet smiled as Albert continued to rub Jet's neck and they let the sun's glow warm them. Francoise smiled at hearing them both so happy but her smile quickly faded and she scoffed. She was, out of all of her fellow cyborgs, most concerned about the situation. The others did not know what she, Jet and Ivan knew. She did not understand why Jet became so angry when she confronted him all those years ago to stay far from the strange German. She did not trust him and expected Jet out of all people to take her side, but perhaps their first encounter with the Man and the battle with in it made the right impression on the young Italian-American, and yet Jet still took the opposing side even after that night in the caves. As their uniforms changed from green to red they all got to know each other, some more than others and she couldn't quite recall when exactly it happened, but Albert and Jet's new blooming relationship only meant trouble in Francoise's mind. They were all expected down stairs by 8:30 am for breakfast , it was Chang's way of bringing them all together that didn't involve fighting. Every one casually went about their day, Pyunma went hiking with Geronimo and Chang each with different reason as to why, G.B. was in the green room with Gilmore and Kozumi reciting many plays he had the honor of being in, Francoise took Ivan for a walk around the park in his stroller, and Jet was playing soccer with Joe while Albert read one of his books from the front porch. "Hey Al." Jet said panting as he ran over to him. Albert looked up from his book, " What is it?" "Do you want to go see the cherry blossoms? Joe says they're really nice this time of year." "Sure, why not." Later that next night while laying in bed Jet asked, "Albert?" "Hm?" Albert sighed. "What's it like?" there was a long stretch of silence before Albert said anything and Jet thought his question would go unanswered. "My body first feels like it's on fire and I'm burning." Albert started, "For that time that I'm bloodthirsty there is a lot of violent lust. figures why they gave me the title 'God of death'. I become insane and I'm sent to a dark place. It's not the anger that over takes me but fear. When I'm like that I don't recognize anyone, I have no fond memories or remorse, no morals. To the God of Death everyone is here to hurt me but he knows that we're stronger than them, he's not there to protect me but to spite me, He enjoys what he does and it sickens me. Every part of me wishes to keep him locked up. Then the depression takes over. My body cools down into warmth. God of Death leaves me to suffer for what he's done and I feel no self-worth. It becomes so heavy that it weighs me down and I become paralyzed. The only time I finally feel a sense of relief is when I become tired. I finally feel cold again." Albert finished somberly holding on to Jet a little tighter. "How have you been so strong all these years?" Jet asked feeling guilty that he just recently decided to help, even though he's known about Albert's painkillers since they first met. "Well most of my depression gets drained out of me but sometimes it makes its way back to me. The physical pain isn't nearly as bad as how I feel knowing I've hurt so many people, especially you Jet." Albert said with saddened eyes. "But knowing you're here with me makes it better, it makes me feel safe knowing I have people who care even if I forget sometimes." Albert smirked letting out a small chuckle. Jet smiled and gave Albert a warm kiss on the forehead. "Good night Albert."


	2. Let me help you!

Albert and the others had been enjoying their dinner, they laughed and joked about times before. When every one had finished they had dispersed to their rooms. Chang and G.B. were still in the kitchen cleaning up as Albert was just about to bid them good night. When as he was getting up from his chair groaned in pain and started to fall. "Al!" Jet yelled catching him. "Are you ok?" G.B. asked, "He's fine but we need to go now." Jet said helping Albert to his room. It had been three months since he last took his painkillers and he felt scared above all else that he'd have to go threw the whole ordeal again. Getting to his bed Albert urged, "Jet, you need to leave." "Not this time Albert. Change needs to start somewhere." Albert shook his head, "I won't allow myself to hurt you again." "Fine." Jet snapped as Albert walked him to the door. Just before it had slammed shut Jet used his accelerator and hid beneath the bed, he wanted to see the God of death for himself. Jet saw Albert walk into the bathroom and close the door slightly, Jet could hear Albert start to cry as he took his painkillers. The slight sobbing continued for some time until it stopped abruptly, and it wasn't long before HE came out of the bathroom and into the room its self. Jet stilled his movement and staggered his breathing. God of death was looking for something. Knowing that the man in the room caused Albert so much pain sickened Jet, "That bastard." Jet hadn't meant to say that aloud and he covered his mouth hoping he hadn't heard him. It was quiet for awhile, all Jet could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. Jet couldn't see God of death's legs and he became panicked. Where was he? Jet froze at the sound of creaking above him. With in a swift and violent moment Jet was lifted into the air then slammed onto the bed. Jet scowled not showing his fear as God of death pinned him down and gave a sly and crooked smile, Jet didn't like that smile."I've had my eye on you, but that damned idiot has been keeping you away. I almost had you the last time ." The God of death spoke in only German and he laughed tightening his grip on Jet's wrists. Jet's nose flared out of anger, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing the fear in his voice. "My lust has been building for quite some time, and I thought who better than you to carry out all my darkest needs." It was when He reached for Jet's belt buckle the fear shown through. " See I knew I could get it." Jet wasn't going to let this happen. God of death believes he's stronger, Jet needed to prove him wrong. It was true that Albert was made stronger then Jet, but Jet was far smarter than God of death. All Jet could think of was that he needed to stop him from getting any further down his pants. Jet thought of maybe calling out for his team mates but then, they would never trust Albert to be around anyone when he needed them most. No, Jet had to do this himself. "As if I'd let you! I'm Albert's, not yours!" Jet said in a strong and fearless tone. God of death simply smiled and said. "We'll see about that." He chuckled trying to force his way in. Jet lit up his rockets and flew back but God of death still held on to Jet tightly as he spun out of control and crashed through the window. They tumbled onto the grass giving Jet time to grab God of death by the shirt and lift him high up in the air. Jet threw a few punches (and nasty curses), he had to be sure not to hurt Albert's body too badly, but he'd still be feeing this in the morning. God of death was powered by lust and anger alone, unlike Albert and Jet, God of death was no match for them. Jet believed that Albert could over come God of death someday. They just needed to put God of death in his place. Jet may have forgotten to be careful because he let God of death fall, and it wasn't until after he hit the ground with a thud that Jet realized he could have hurt Albert in the long run. Jet flew down as the rain started poring onto the cold grass. Albert was alive and conscious, his eyes were wide, and sad. "Es tut mir leid Jet. You know I would never do that to you." Jet sat beside Albert in the rain. "Yeah Albert, I know." Jet dragged Albert back into the room over shards of glass. Jet took off their wet clothes down to their underwear and snuggled in under the blankets. "Albert?" "Ja." "I'm tired." "Me too Jet." Francoise stopped listening, this was the last time she'd let this happen. 

Jet woke to chilly air, If he was still human he'd have a sore throat, Jet missed those in the early morning. Albert was not awake, cold weather didn't bother him much. Jet gave a warm laugh at how sprawled out Albert was, he wasn't much of a neat sleeper, and Jet didn't mind if Albert's leg was stretched across his own. Jet slid back down and nuzzled Albert. "Guten Morgen meine Singvogel." Albert said waking up. Jet smiled, "We're going to have to do something about the window." Jet said looking over to it. Albert didn't care to glance at it. "Something that small means nothing to me." Jet was surprised to hear Albert say that.

"Jet you look shaken, and Albert you look hurt, what happened to you two?" Joe asked. Albert hung his head down in shame. It was true what had happened last night did rattle Jet , but Jet knew it wasn't Albert who was with him last night, even so Albert felt extreme guilt about what 'he' had done to him. Francoise was in the room sitting on the pinkish couch and sipping her coffee, she had a disdainful look. She got up slowly and stood in front of Albert, she glared at him, Albert wouldn't meet her eyes. "I know what happened last night. Albert took his medication and attacked Jet." Francoise turned to Jet. "Jet why didn't you call for help?" "Because I was fine, I took care of it, so I don't need you to go prying into our business." Jet said feeling as if he had no privacy, he then became angry. "Do you always listen in on mine and Albert's personal affairs?" Jet yelled. "You don't understand! You're not safe around him!" " How would you know whether or not I'm safe with him!?" "Because he's a monster Jet!" That was it, Jet snapped. He slapped Francoise, only once. "How dare you call him that! My Albert is not a monster!" Jet said grabbing Albert's right hand tightly. Francoise still red cheeked lowered her voice that deepened. "Jet you must stay away from him." Jet then said deeply, rough, and barely above a whisper. "I know what a dangerous person is, and what they do to you when you're alone." Francoise stepped back and her hand covered her mouth in shock. "J-Jet?" "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Jet yelled all the while Albert stared at Jet with concern. Francoise left and Joe went with her not knowing how to feel. "Jet what do you mean?" "It's nothing." Jet said walking away but Albert grabbed Jet's wrist that pulled him back. Jet tried to pull away but Albert brought him close and hugged him tightly, Jet's arms pressed up against his chest. Eventually Jet's tense muscles relaxed and he let Albert's embrace warm him. "Jet it's ok, it's ok." "Remember when I said I didn't trust my parents?" "Yes I believe I do recall you saying that." Well I spent my time on the streets because my parents would often tell me that I was a mistake and that I made their lives miserable. So I tried to find I new family, that's when I joined the Jets. The leader at that time had a special liking towards me and at this time I was still a small child. When the others were out he would take me to a small room where he would touch me . As I got older he became controlling and kept me always by his side. But the older I became the further he went when he would touch me and by the age of sixteen he took me to the bed. The other stuff had become normal to me , Heaven knows I didn't like it but I was used to the routine. But this was a shock. I screamed and cried but it only seemed to turn him on. The more it happened the less I began screaming. The only reason why I stayed is because I felt like I was family with the others. And when he wasn't touching me he was rather nice to me, he'd even go out of his way to make me comfortable, but in that room he was a completely different person." "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "They wouldn't have believed me even if I did. They loved Him too much to. Then something amazing happened, he was drunk one night and a group of sharks jumped him, he died there on those streets. Hearing the news I was overjoyed yet I still felt sad about his passing. I will always feel some gratitude toward those sharks. I then became the leader of the Jets by the age of eighteen, I guess it seemed to be my right to take over after him. Four years later I was captured by Black Ghost." Jet ended in silence and a ringing sound was left in their ears. Albert through out the whole story did not loosen his hold on Jet. " I wasn't going to let it happen again, I was a different person back then. I didn't tell any one because I felt that I was nothing but a mistake and that I deserved it. I knew they wouldn't believe me because I didn't ant to believe it myself." Albert pushed Jet from him hands gripping Jet's arms . Albert lifted Jet's head so he could see his eyes. "You're not a mistake and you didn't deserve any of that." Albert said firmly. Jet pulled away . "I know I'm not a mistake anymore and I know I didn't deserve it now. I don't need you to tell me that!" Jet crossed his arms defensively. Albert was quiet for a small while. "you don't deserve me." Albert whispered. "What!?" Jet said angrily. " I can't be good for you. I'll only hurt you. Francoise was right, you should stay away." " That's bull shit! I don't care what she has to say about this and you don't really want me to leave. You need me as much as I need you. You don't have to do this alone." Jet said walking closer to Albert. "No. I have to protect you from myself." "I don't need to be protected Albert! I'm not weak!" "I'm sorry Jet. I'm doing this because I care.... We can't see each other any more." Albert finished somberly. Jet closed his fists and lowered his head to hide his face. Albert could see tears streaming down his cheeks even though he couldn't see his eyes. Jet's lips were frowning trying hard not to show it's quiver. "Jet I'm sor-" "Don't bother! Do you always dump the people you sleep with for such selfish reasons?" Jet yelled in a shaky voice. "I didn't sleep with you because I was alone! For the first time I wanted to give my heart and body to some one who cared about me! Who loved me! I didn't even love myself before I was with you !" Albert stood still not meeting Jet's gaze. "Fine! Have it your way!" Jet ran outside leaving a trail of tears as he lit his rockets and vanished into sky. Once he was gone Albert slammed his fist into the wall where he left a small hole. He then continued up to his room. 

It was night fall when Jet landed in the yard again. "Where have you been? Dinner is nearly ready." Chang said. "Thanks for the update." Jet said walking inside to the kitchen where Joe, Francoise, GB, Geronimo Jr., and Pyunma were already at the table. Ivan on the counter drinking his bottle. Jet sat down ignoring Joe and Francoise's  
stares. Chang served every one as he then took his seat at the table. Every one started to eat when Albert came down stairs. "Oh there you are Albert care to join us?" GB asked. "No thank you, I'll be eating in my room tonight." Albert said filling up his bowl Jet just stared at his food poking his fork in it. Albert brushed past Jet as he returned upstairs. Jet held back the urge to cry or punch something. "um I'm sorry guys but I'm not hungry." Jet said getting up. "Thank you for the meal though, good night." Jet finished politely walking up to his room with his hands in his pockets. Joe looked over to Francoise who continued to eat. Jet could hardly see where he was going, there were too many tears filling up his eyes. Albert had his door slightly open and the rays from his blue tinted lamp reached the hall. He heard light foot steps and sniveling. Albert leaned back to see who was passing and saw Jet wiping away tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Jet was headed to his room that was next to Albert's. Albert sat back in his chair and sighed. "I hate seeing him like this but it's for his own good." Albert said to himself with sad eyes. Albert stared at the ceiling turning back and forth in his swiveled chair, he hated to admit it but last nights encounter left him with some..... um, unsettled desires, and this was not the most appropriate time to deal with them. Albert was in no way in the mood and he wondered how long he could go ignoring this sexual tension. "Was ist los mit mir? No matter what I do I keep hurting Jet one way or another, and I'm feeling horny. I'm a fucking mess." Albert put his head into his hands when he heard a voice, his own voice but, rougher. " We would of had him..." The German voice seemed to echo in Albert's head. "We still can, what we desire is right next door. Just let me out...." Albert's head jolted out of his hands when he heard a knock at his door. Albert turned to see Jet standing shyly and awkwardly. "What is it? What do you want?" Albert asked sounding irritated, just to hide the fact that he missed him. Jet already started to look as if he was on the verge of crying again. " I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted." Jet started. "Don't be." Albert said rudely. "But I wanted to say even though we're not together, I still want to help, I still want to be your friend! Don't shut me out! Let me help You!" Jet sounded desperate. The voice tried to persuade Albert to take Jet. "Listen I don't need your help! I don't need your friendship or your pity! Just leave me alone and mind your own damned business!" Each word stabbed at his heart. Albert needed to get Jet away, the voice in his head kept getting louder, and Jet kept crying, and the voice just kept on getting louder and louder and louder until Albert snapped "Damn it Jet! Don't make me do this!" Albert said pointing his right hand to the side of his head. "Albert? What are you doing?" "If I can't help myself what makes you think you can? Already he's invaded my thoughts! I would do anything to keep him locked away........ I would do it for you Jet." Jet's eyes were wide. "You would kill yourself in order to keep him away!" "If it came to that, yes, I would." Albert said calmly not moving his hand away from his head. Jet lowered his head. "You know," Jet started, "that he hates you." Albert's head cocked to the side. "What are you saying?" "Can't you see! He wants this! He wants to tear us apart! Even worse he wants you dead!" Jet yelled with closed fists. Albert knew what Jet said was true but he couldn't get over the chance that he'd hurt him. "What are you going to do to stop him? Because what you're doing is only making him stronger." Albert didn't know what to do. His mind was in a state of pure panic and confusion. So much so that his body couldn't cope. Jet herd a sound like a circuit shorting out as Albert's body stiffened and fell to the floor.


	3. The stranger in all of us

"Doctor Gilmore, what's wrong with him!?" Jet asked as Gilmore stepped out of their ER. "His mind was under so much stress that electrical waves were sent to all parts of his body, those parts couldn't tell whether to be in defensive mode or undefensive mode. Both parts can not be active at the same time. The confusion caused his body to send the current back to the brain where you could say it short circuited causing the whole body to temporarily shut down into a kind of hibernation. At the moment His brain is still trying to decide whether to be in defensive mode or not. For Albert this could be very bad, if the mind chooses to stay in defensive mode when he wakes up he will lose himself to his split personality we call God of death. This is a very special case that will only apply to 004 because of his continued use of his painkillers that first created his split personality, a nasty side effect." "So because he had his gun hand to his head his body felt as if it was in danger triggering his defensive mode but it was his own body that was threatening himself." Jet said clarifying it to himself, "Be strong Albert." Somewhere in the subconscious part of Albert's mind. "W-what happened?" Albert said getting up. Looking around there was ice and falling snow and it was beautiful. "Finally, you're awake. We're supposed to talk things out. I can't really do that when you're not here." God of death said walking towards Albert. All around him were red flames. The darkness was lit by red and blue light and in the middle shined a purple line dividing them both. "What's going on?" Albert asked confused. God of death rolled his eyes "This is your subconscious, also known as my prison where you try to keep me locked up. So," God of death said sitting down, "what is it you want." God of death smiled at the edge of the barrier. "As if you don't know! I want you out of my life!" "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings." God of death said pretending to be hurt. "Why are you acting this way?" "Well thanks too this purple line you see here I can't hurt you, even with out it I still can't harm you. All we can do is talk things out, So I might as well bring out my persuasion skills to make you see things my way." God of death said coolly. "So, lets begin. What is it we both want? Any guesses?.... No? Well for one there's Jet, and then there's control over our body, lastly we both want each other dead. Now I suggest you ............." Albert wasn't listening and God of death knew it. "Hello?! Aw come on stop that, I know what you're thinking about." God of death said looking over to the image of Jet surrounded by life giving off a green light. "Fine then if you're focused on him so much.." God of death said to a blushing Albert as he walked over to Jet. "You see even though this isn't actually him, he still acts like he is, and I've got to enjoy your many fantasies." God of death said grabbing Jet's wrist as he gave off a small wince of pain. "And here I can do anything I want to him." God of death said slyly. "And what I want is his suffering." Albert watched in horror as the image changed. Jet was on an bed, gagged. His arms and legs were tied to the posts of the bed. He tried to get away desperately pulling at the chains that bounded him. God of death whispered to Albert, "Now he can't get away." He laughed before going over to take Jet. Albert couldn't bare to hear Jet's muffled screams, it got worse when God of death removed the rag tied around his mouth. Albert knew that it wasn't real but the screams kept getting to him." What are you trying to accomplish!" Albert yelled. "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this, its not like any of this is real." He frowned looking as Jet and the bed faded away. Albert glared at God of death, "Lets just get on with this ." "In a hurry now aren't we? Fine then." Albert walked to the edge of his light. "What are you doing?" God of death asked before he was punched. "What the hell! How did you do that?!" God of death asked rubbing his jaw. "I guess you don't know this but this is my mind! My domain and I do what I want!" Albert said grabbing God of death by the throat knocking him down. "You fool you can't kill me like this! If you do we both die!" "My life doesn't matter right now." Albert smirked as the last of their light went black. "Hurry now my boy we must try and save him! We don't have much time!" Doctor Gilmore yelled. Jet quickly grabbed what Gilmore needed. "We must reboot him! On my go press enter." Gilmore said typing in some code into the computer before wiring Albert to it. "Do it now my boy!" Jet pressed it and watched Albert's body spas out then the house blacked out. A small red light from the computer lit the room. "What does that mean?" "It means 004's reboot was successful." Albert groaned getting up, "Jet? Lets not wake up early today, turn off the alarm for me please." Jet smiled, "Albert it's you! You're ok!" Jet said hugging him. Albert was confused as to why Jet was worried. " Doctor Gilmore what happened to me?" "Come see for yourself." Gilmore said pointing to the mirror. Albert saw himself. "I don't understand." "It's you," Jet smiled, "and only you." Albert did not smile, "This isn't over yet is it?" "I'm afraid not. I'll have to keep you under constant watch when you take your medication from now on, and see if there are any signs of your split personality returning. In the mean time I'll have Kozumi working on a new formula for your painkillers." "Thank you Doctor Gilmore." Once the power was turned back on and Gilmore left the room Albert pulled Jet off to the side. "Jet I, I made a mistake, leaving you, its just you mean more to me than anything else in this world and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. Yet what I did only hurt us both. It was foolish of me to think that I could fix it on my own and I'm sorry for pushing you away." Jet smirked "You don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you? Remember, I'm 'persistent'. I would have found a way back to you." Jet beamed ," After all we have been threw worse."


End file.
